Silver Lining
by Byne Zearse
Summary: [CidxOC, Yaoi, AU] Aldrick moves to a new town, and his life isn't exactly the best. Will the high school senior find the silver lining to his dark cloud? Or will he lose himself in the storm?[Ch.7 up!]
1. First day

One of my friends (who I've decided to call my plot ninjas) decided I needed a sequel to one of my other fics, The Mechanic's Apprentice. I, however, couldn't think of a plot. But, with that idea nagging at me, I decided to make something, and this came up. Enjoy!

* * *

High school seniors are the top dogs of their schools. They know the school's layout inside and out, where the best vending machines are located, and even which teachers are the easiest. Nothing could destroy this feeling of power and knowledge...well, except for one thing: Moving.

And that's exactly what happened to Aldrick Kiel. He stood in front of Bastion High School, looking up at the building with a small sense of dread. A senior, he had moved over the summer, got a job at a nearby grocery store as a cashier, and made only one friend. He was waiting for her now as other students passed by, giving him weird looks as he just stood there.

/Maybe I can run away now and hope no one realizes I'm gone...\ The teen, whose short, sandy blonde hair was sticking out in all directions like he had woken up and did nothing with it, was having second thoughts. Grabbing the straps of his book bag, he silently counted to five. Once done, and with no indication that his friend had showed up, the seventeen year old turned and started to leave, only to fall backwards after running into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Aldrick really hadn't been paying attention, and was brushing off his jeans, only to have a large, dark hand grab the front of his white t-shirt and lift him. As his sneakers barely touched the ground, Aldrick could hear the threads and seams of his shirt stretch and snap. He looked up, and came face to face with a tan and very large teenager, whose face showed very little signs of intelligence.

"Hey, Boss! We gots a troublemaker, ya know?" Aldrick started to panic, and struggled to get away, but couldn't get loose from the vice-like grip. Finally giving up, he noticed two people approaching; a short girl with red eyes and short silver hair, and a somewhat tall guy, whose orange-tinted blonde hair barely poked out from beneath a beanie, wearing a long, sleeveless white coat. The blonde's shirt showed his midriff, and the six-pack abs on his midriff, which made Aldrick worry even more. /Oh, shit! These guys will slaughter me!\

"Well, well. What have we here? Fresh meat, it looks like." The 'Boss' spoke with a sneer, but suddenly sniffed the air and smiled a malicious grin. "I smell something...I know what it is, but I can't put my finger on it. Fujin, what is it I'm smelling?"

"Fear!" One word, simple and loud, came from the girl, which made the 'Boss' grin wider.

"You know, I think you're right. It's such a nice smell, too." Walking forward, the blonde came closer to Aldrick, one of his hands clenching into a fist. "Consider us, the Disciplinary Committee of Bastion High, as your welcoming committee. And what welcome comes without a 'present?'" Drawing his fist back, the blonde was about to strike, but stopped mid-swing as a girl's voice broke through the crowd that had gathered to watch the upcoming beat down.

"Seifer! Stop it!"

"Tch! You got lucky, chicken-wuss(1). Fujin, Raijin, come on." As Aldrick was dropped to the ground, the 'Disciplinary Committee' left, heading into the bowels of the school, along with the crowd that had gathered around the event. The girl who yelled out before helped Aldrick up, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"What were you thinking?! They could have beaten the crap out of you!"

"Yuffie...I'm fine. Plus, it was an accident. I'm sure it'll just blow over..." The teen's gray eyes betrayed his words, and were filled with the same concern Yuffie had.

"...Alright, if you say so. Just try to avoid them, anyway. Otherwise, we might be a cashier down at Food Mart."

Nodding, Aldrick went into the school, the chipper girl following him and pointing him in the direction of his first class.

His first period was ICM(2), taught by Ms. Gainsborough. She was a kind woman, offering to help with whatever problems that might rear their ugly heads. Aldrick chose a seat in the back of the class, and listened intently, glad that nobody really noticed his presence.

The teen's second period, taught by Professor Ansem, was Chemistry(3). According to Yuffie, he was originally a college professor, and despised people who called him 'mister' instead of professor. He was also strict, but, once again, Aldrick sat in the back and avoided attention.

Third period, History, was taught by Mr. Strife. With his blonde hair, unusually bright blue eyes, and his athletic physique, most of the girls in the school fantasized about him. Aldrick sat by a window and just stared out of it, carefully listening to the teacher's words in case the teen should write something down.

Finally, the time came that Aldrick had been dying for: Lunch. The cafeteria was huge and filled almost to the brim with students. Pulling a few crumpled dollars out of his pocket, he grabbed some snacks from the vending machines and headed outside.

Once outside, the teen let a cool autumn breeze blow by him, moving his hair around slightly. Remembering the directions Yuffie had given him for a quiet place that's usually devoid of people, he set out.

It was a small courtyard, filled mainly with dead and dying bushes. However, in the center of the tiny haven stood a tall Japanese cherry tree. Half it's leaves were on the ground, but the other half clung on like falling would end the world. The teen, awed by this sight, sat at the base of the tree, opened a bag of chips, and quietly ate his meal with his eyes closed, enjoying the solitude.

Getting ready to start on his second bag after finishing the first, he stopped as he heard a flick of something. He heard it twice, then it stopped, so he shrugged it off and continued eating in peace. However, that peace was shortened by a loud coughing, which startled Aldrick. He looked around to see where it was coming from, when he noticed a lit cigarette fall from above. Instinctively putting it out, he looked up, only to notice a black boot.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't look up." came from the boot, followed by "You should move so I don't nail ya when I come down."

Picking up his stuff and moving out of the way, he just barely missed getting hit by a large duffel bag, which was shortly followed by a lacrosse stick. Getting a little further away, Aldrick watched as a large teen jumped down and landed on his feet with ease.

His bright blonde hair was sticking straight up due to the goggles on his forehead, and his body was muscular and large, which Aldrick could tell because of the slightly tight t-shirt the other teen wore. Combat boots, cargo pants, and a hooded sweatshirt tied around his waist, the gray-eyed teen wondered what kind of personality the guy had, because he definitely wasn't dressed like any average jock. Aldrick finally looked at the guy's face, and noticed the stubble that formed on his chin and the bandage on his left temple, but that wasn't what really got him staring. The eyes of the smoker were as clear and bright blue as the sky itself, and Aldrick could swear he could get lost in them if he stared long enough. Shaking himself out of his little trance, he tried to calmly say "You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

With a hearty chuckle, the other teen responded with "I know that. Otherwise they wouldn't make me cough like that. Besides, I got a question for ya. How did you find out about this place?"

Aldrick stared at the ground, shuffling his foot. "Well...I didn't know you were here, and when Yuffie told me about this place..."

"Ah. That girl can't remember a thing. She knew I smoke here..." With that, he bent down and picked up the cigarette, which was now covered with dirt. "What a waste."

"Well...I should probably go. The bell's probably about to ring. Maybe...I'll see you later, or something." Aldrick, slightly embarrassed, started to head back, stopping only when the guy called out "Cid."

Turning with a confused look, Aldrick stood there for a minute before letting out a "What?"

"My name. It's Cid."

Registering it into his mind, the gray-eyed teen smiled and said "I'm...Aldrick...," then quickly walked away to his fourth period.

-------------

"My name is Mr. Palazzo, and I will not be your friend." English, Aldrick's fourth period, was taught by Mr. Palazzo(4), who was basically an enigma. No one ever knew anything about him, except the fact that he was hard, strict, and didn't like people who were 'too good.' "I will not be your buddy, your partner, nor your savior. I am your teacher, and you will treat me like such."

All the students were standing in the back of the room, with Aldrick in the very back near Yuffie. This was the only class they had together, and were already dispelling thoughts of being able to just chat away in here. Looking at the teacher, Aldrick made a mental note that he didn't look that scary, but his eyes were cold.

"Now, I will call your last names, and you will sit at the groupings of desks I have assigned you to. No ifs, ands, or buts. Deal with it."

Aldrick started to tune the teacher out now, only keeping an ear open for his name, which came up shortly. "Highwind, Kiel, Kisaragi, and Tilmitt."

Sitting down next to Yuffie, he looked at the other girl, who introduced herself as Selphie. Aldrick had to admit she was cute, but had a hyperness to her that made Aldrick want to stay at a safe distance away. Finally looking to the other person, his jaw dropped as he realized who 'Highwind' really was.

"Cid?!"

With a small smirk, Cid thumbed his nose. "Yep. Looks like we not only have the same lunch(5), but fourth period as well."

Aldrick was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the teacher. "Highwind. I suggest you take those goggles off your head."

"Oh. Sorry." With that, he brought his goggles down around his neck, letting his hair fall slightly. Then, once everyone had been seated, class began.

--------

By the end of the class, the students had taken down two pages of notes and were assigned a paper that was due in one week. The subject? A report on any book they read over the summer. Most complained, but Aldrick stayed quiet, already planning out his paper.

The bell rang, and everyone left the room, with Yuffie and Aldrick coming out last. "Oh, I almost forgot. You're off today. Setzer told me last night." Yuffie said, then skipped away.

Sighing, Aldrick left the school and walked home. It was a fifteen minute walk, and the scenery was nice, so teen didn't mind walking.

Getting to the front door of his home, apartment 120 in the Radiant Garden developments, he pulled out his key from his book bag and opened the door. Closing the door behind himself, the smell of cheap booze assaulted his nostrils. A voice, which had a slight slur to it, called "Where the hell were you?" from the living room.

"School, Stahn. I started today, remember?" Aldrick's voice became cold and emotionless, and deeply contrasted his earlier mood. Passing through the kitchen and grabbing a leftover Chinese take-out box, he headed into his room before the man could say anything else.

Setting the box on his nightstand, he pulled out some paper and started writing his paper, occasionally staring at either his bathroom door or the corner of his bed, shaking his head after each glance. Finally, talking to himself, he said "Not today...just...not today..."

To be continued...

* * *

(1): I couldn't put seifer in my story without making him say that.

(2): Introduction to College Math. Mainly trigonometry.

(3): In my school (cause I'm not sure about other schools) A person can take either Chemistry or Physics their junior year, and be done with science. Some will take one their junior year and the other their senior year.

(4): If you know who I'm referring to, I'll love you forever...maybe...(hint: he's not from KH, but is from FF)

(5): My school has two lunches. Depending on what third period you have, you would either have lunch before the third period or after it.

I like where this story is going, so it might take more priority than my other one I'm working on now, but I tend to still work on both. Also, I haven't gotten a notice from on adding my chapter five to The Past, so I'm letting some of my other reader who see this know about the fact that yes, I did update the story.

Anyway, R&R please!


	2. Overworking

Ch. 2 is out! I really hit it off with this story, it seems. This might be a lot more frequent than my other story, which is still chugging along, but definitely at a slower pace. Well, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:Whoops, forgot this last time. I don't own Cid, Kingdom Hearts, or Square-Enix/Disney, but I did create Aldrick.

**Warning:** This chapter involves...well, emoness and cutting oneself. Cutting yourself is bad. Don't do it.

* * *

"So how do you think ya did?" Cid asked from his perch in the sakura tree. Aldrick was sitting in his usual spot at the base of the tree, eating a bag of chips.

"Huh?" the teen asked, looking up to see only Cid's boot and a tiny trail of smoke.

"Palazzo's paper. We're getting them back today, remember?"

"Oh...okay, I guess..." The gray-eyed teen sounded tired. He had fallen asleep in history class, and ended up having to talk with Mr. Strife. Aldrick just said that he wasn't sleeping that well and managed to get away before anything else was asked.

Not even realizing that Cid's duffel bag and lacrosse stick had been tossed down, Aldrick was startled when Cid's face was suddenly hanging upside down in front of his own face, saying "You okay? You've been out of it for a while, now."

Flashing a quick smile, the tired teen said "I'm fine. Really." With his smile gone, a look slightly filled with concern replaced it. "Now get down before you break your skull."

With his usual cocky smile, Cid went back up into the tree and jumped down, landing gracefully as usual. "Well, either way, you look like shit."

The circles under Aldrick's eyes were big, but the teen just shrugged. "I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all."

The bell then rang, and Aldrick picked up his things and headed to fourth period, leaving Cid to follow.

--------------

"Frankly, I'm disappointed. Only one person actually did well on their report." started Mr. Palazzo once the class began. "Kiel. I applaud your lack of emotion in your writing."

Everyone in the class turned to look at Aldrick, and were greeted with the sight of the teen drawing something on a piece of paper. Yuffie nudged him with her elbow, and he looked at Cid, who jerked his head slightly in the teacher's direction.

Aldrick looked up at Mr. Palazzo, then down at his drawing, which happened to be Mr. Palazzo as well, only with clown make-up and a sadistic grin. "Oh...sorry..." was all he said before putting the picture away. He then proceeded to stare at his desk, swaying slightly in his seat.

"Mr. Kiel. Are you alright? I would rather not have you be sick in my room."

Aldrick looked to the teacher, a smile on his face. "I'm fine. Here, I'll show you." Standing up, the teen took a few steps, and stood next to Cid, who was obviously concerned.

"See? I'm-" Aldrick cut himself off as the room seemed to spin, and he started to fall forward. Cid just barely managed to catch him, and Aldrick let out a sheepish grin. "I'm just tired. That's all."

He could feel the calluses on Cid's hand as the lacrosse player felt Aldrick's forehead. "He's burning up..." was all he said.

"Get him out of my class, Highwind. You and Kisaragi. Take him to the nurse or the bathroom or something. Just don't let him be sick in my room." Mr. Palazzo shooed all three of them out of the room, then continued on with his lesson plan like nothing ever happened.

As Aldrick walked through the halls, using Cid as a support, he followed after Yuffie. Honestly, the gray-eyed teen wanted to sleep, but tried his hardest to keep moving forward.

A fourth pair of footsteps could soon be heard echoing through the halls, and Seifer rounded the corner, coming face-to-face with Yuffie. "Move, brat."

"No, you move. Aldrick's sick."

Seifer looked around the girl and smirked. Pushing past her, he stood in front of Cid and Aldrick, blocking their path. "So, Chicken-wuss is planning on kicking the bucket? Oh well, not my problem."

"Shut up." Aldrick looked up at Cid, amazed the bigger blonde stood up for him.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll pound the shit outta ya and make it your problem. How about that? Good enough of a fucking reason for ya?" Cid's eyes burned with anger, but Aldrick gently nudged the larger blonde, causing the anger to recede.

"It's not worth it..." the sandy-blonde teen said quietly.

After a short exchange of disgusted looks between both Cid and Seifer, the latter walked off, muttering "You'll get what's coming to you, Highwind..."

Once he was gone, Yuffie let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was going to be the brawl of the century. I've never seen your temper flare like that, Cid."

"Tch! He pisses me off."

Aldrick, shifting a little, said "Sorry..."

Yuffie and Cid both shook their heads, with the girl saying "It's not your fault Seifer's a jerk."

A small chuckle escaped from the gray-eyed teen. "Not that...but what's about to happen..."

Both friends were confused until Aldrick's eyes closed and his body went limp. He could hear his two friends panic as Cid completely lifted him off the ground, and then there was nothing but black as Aldrick slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

---------

"Only the chips from the vending machines." Cid's voice bore itself into Aldrick's mind, causing him to stir a little.

"Well...the only thing I can guess is that he's overworked himself, and that made him sick. After enough rest he should be fine, but that means he probably won't be in school tomorrow." A woman's voice, young and full of life, said this.

Aldrick sat up and opened his eyes, guessing he was in the nurse's office by the medical posters gung around the room. He was on a cot, a blanket covering his legs and gathered at his waist from him sitting up. The desk in the room was bare except for a nameplate, which read _Ms. Yuna Amano_. Behind the desk was a woman in her early twenties, and Cid stood in front of the desk. Both looked at Aldrick with concern and curiosity.

"Glad to see you're awake." the woman said, proving to the teen that she was the woman he heard talking to Cid.

Aldrick immediately tried to get up, only to be told "Not yet. Stay seated and listen." by the nurse.

"You've been overworking yourself. I heard from Yuffie that you also work at the Food Mart, plus you walk to and from school and work. I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping much or eating properly?" Her words, while a little harsh, were softened in tone and seemed kinder than Aldrick thought they were meant to be.

"I assure you, Miss Amano, that I'll be fine after I rest. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to class." Trying to get up, Aldrick could feel his legs turn to jelly and he sat back down on the cot.

"School is over. You slept through fourth period, and Yuffie headed off to work. I asked Cid here to drive you home, and he has agreed to do it. Oh, and please, call me Yuna. Everyone else does." The thought that he missed fourth period put dread in Aldrick, cause now he had to make up any work he missed. However, this didn't stop him. He tried to get up again, only to be greeted by Cid, who supported the sick teenager and led him out of the room and to his red pick-up truck.

The ride was quiet, and only lasted for three minutes, but Aldrick enjoyed every minute of the peace, and was a little upset once the ride was over.

By now, Aldrick could stand on his own, and, with Cid close behind, he walked up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door and opened it, turning around to let Cid know that he would be fine now. With Cid now leaving, the gray-eyed teen shut the door, and locked it behind himself, and headed into the living room, only to be greeted by Stahn.

Stahn reeked of cheap booze, and looked like he hadn't showered in a couple months. He sat on the couch, staring at the television, but turned to look at the teenager, his greasy blonde hair sticking to his head. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I was sick...I collapsed at school, Stahn."

Stahn stood and walked over, easily towering over the teen at his height of six-foot-four. "Don't talk to me like that."

Aldrick looked away, saying "Sorry, dad."

The man quickly backhanded his 'son', saying "Don't ever call me that. I don't have a son."

"Yes sir...Stahn..."

"That's what I thought..." Going back to the couch, Stahn pulled out a bottle of beer from beneath the coffee table and opened it, not caring about Aldrick anymore as the commercials ended and his show came back on.

The teen went into his room, his cheek red and hot from the earlier blow, and lifted the corner of his mattress. There, between the mattress and the box springs, sat a small razor blade shining in the overhead light. Picking it up, Aldrick went into his bathroom and placed the blade over his wrist, drawing a red line across it. As the wound slowly bled, the teen let out a sigh of relief. Did it take away the pain from his cheek? No. It added more pain. But it did make the teen feel something. He never knew what, but he always adored that feeling.

Cleaning up his wrist and placing some bandages around it, he cut his other one, then cleaned it and bandaged it as well.

Silently, the sick teen cleaned his sink of the blood, then laid down on his bed. As he tried to sleep, silent tears crept down his face and onto his pillow, leaving small circles of moisture on it like raindrops.

To be continued...

* * *

Byne: You know...I haven't gotten anything from about this story, or updating my other chapter in my other story...I'm getting a little annoyed, but it can't be helped. Anyway, you should review. If you do, I'll let Cid give you a muffin.

Cid: What do you mean 'let'?!

Byne: Just stand there with the plate of muffins.

Cid: Can I at least have my shirt?

Byne: No.

Cid: But it's fucking cold TTTT

Byne: I know :)

PS: Overworking yourself can make you sick or pass out. I know, I've done it before. It's a pain in the butt, so don't overwork yourselves, either.


	3. Stopping a setup

Woot! Ch. 3 is up! This is turning out like my first story, where the chapters just pour out of me. But, alas, there is nary a thing I can do. So, enjoy!

* * *

"You're back!" Yuffie cried as she ran up and hugged Aldrick in front of the school, nearly choking him. "Are you alright to come back, though?"

The gray-eyed teen tried to say something, but couldn't, due to the fact that Yuffie still had him in a bear hug that was cutting off his oxygen supply. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath after the girl apologized and let go, Aldrick said "It's been three days. I think I'll be fine."

"Only three? Two days for the weekend...plus Friday...and Thursday, August twenty-fifth, makes four."

"Not Thursday. That's when I became sick and missed fourth period."

"Oh...well, either way, it felt like forever." Hugging him again, this time a little softer than before, she noticed his hands. "Ooh. New gloves?"

Aldrick lifted one of his hands, revealing the fingerless gloves. Made of black leather, they covered his wrists and the backs of his hands, but a majority of the palms were gone, cut out to reveal Aldrick's own palm. "They aren't new. I just didn't feel like wearing them up until now."

She looked at the gloves, and tilted her head to the side. "What's with the weird design?"

"I think it's cool-looking. That, and it let's me be able to work while they're still on."

"Oh." was all she said, nodding, before saying "Oh! Does Cid know you're back?"

Aldrick shook his head. "But I'll see him at lunch."

"Okay. See you later, then!" Yuffie then ran off to her first period. Aldrick walked in the opposite direction, and, upon hearing the bell ring, hurried his steps, but stopped as he watched Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin all walk into the boys bathroom.

/What the...\ Aldrick thought as he wandered over to the entrance of the bathroom. The halls thinned out, and finally, after the bell rang, Aldrick was alone, save for the Disciplinary Committee.

"So, you guys got it?" Seifer's voice echoed off the walls, letting Aldrick hear him with relative ease.

"At lunch, when Cid walks off to his smoking spot, we tell Crescent about the smoking, ya know?"

"And do you know what that means for that prick?"

"Suspension!"

"That's right. And that Chicken-wuss was sick last time I saw him. He won't be too much trouble to deal with once he comes back and his friend is gone."

Aldrick, quickly and quietly, ran to his first period, not wanting the hoodlums to find out he had overheard them. Reaching the door, he quietly opened it, stepped inside, and closed it as quietly as he could.

"Aldrick? How come you're late?" Ms. Gainsborough said, her brown braid swinging slightly as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry. I...uh...had to go to the restroom." was all he said as he made his way to his seat.

"Alright. But next time, ask before you go." With that, she continued on with her lesson, and Aldrick wrote down the notes, his mind wandering to what he heard before.

Second and third period were the same, both with Aldrick working on his make-up work as he mainly tried to figure out a way to stop the horrible plan created by Seifer's gang. Finally, an idea hit him near the end of third period, and he packed up his things a little early. Once the lunch bell rang, he shot out of the door, bypassing the vending machines, and made his way to the courtyard as fast as he could.

The sakura tree had lost more leaves, and Cid was more plainly visible as Aldrick ran up. The gray-eyed teen waved as he ran, and Cid dropped his stuff to the ground and quickly followed, landing gracefully as usual.

"Hey! You're back! Why'd you run, though? I mean, I know I'm great and everything." he said with his cocky grin, his lips pressed around his cigarette.

"Do you...have...any more...cigarettes...on you...?" Aldrick was trying to catch his breath, and having a tough time trying to get his point across.

"More? In my truck...I usually only carry one for lunch. Why?"

"Can I see...your lighter?"

Digging through his pockets, the lacrosse player withdrew a red disposable lighter and handed it to Aldrick. "What are you doing, exactly?"

The sound of boots could be heard coming towards the courtyard, and Aldrick, unsure of what to do, grabbed the cigarette from Cid's mouth and crushed it in his hand, the tip burning into his palm. Aldrick flinched for just a split second, and quickly deposited the butt into his pocket, along with the lighter. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Cid asked, disbelief that not only was his cancer stick taken, but the fact that the one who took it was his friend, and who used his own hand to put it out.

"You're going to find out soon..." Aldrick said, and the two were soon greeted with the presence of Mr. Sephiroth Crescent, the principal of Bastion High School. Standing in front of the two teens, Aldrick was amazed to realize the principal not only had long silver hair that reached past his butt, but was also extremely buff.

"Mr. Highwind? If you would please come with me and bring your things?" the principal said. Cid obliged, and Aldrick was left alone in the courtyard, but he soon followed the two, and waited outside the main office for his friend.

"What are you doing back?" Aldrick looked up at the voice from his spot on the hallway floor, and into cold green eyes. Seifer stood in front of the teen, his two lackeys close by.

"I'm not sick anymore. That, and to stop you from being a prick."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chicken-wuss."

"I heard about your plan to get Cid in trouble. I stopped it."

The door to the office opened and closed, and Cid now stood by Aldrick, looking extremely pissed. "So it was these fucks who made me get searched for no reason?"

Aldrick nodded, and Seifer and his crew walked off, with the 'Boss' looking extremely pissed as well.

The two friends, instead of returning to the courtyard, decided that it would be easier to talk after school, plus the fact that the bell was about to ring, the two headed to fourth period, throughout which, Cid kept looking at Aldrick with concern.

----------

"That was stupid, you moron." Cid had started as they walked to his truck. The two had decided that Cid would drive the gray-eyed teen to work so they could talk.

"What was?"

"The fact that you used your hand as an ashtray. That's what."

Reaching into his pocket, Aldrick pulled out the lighter and crushed cigarette, handing them both to the larger teen. "I'm alright, and you didn't get in trouble, so what does it matter?"

Aldrick couldn't even react as Cid quickly grabbed his arm and faced the palm upward, revealing a small, circular burn. "That's not nothing."

Retracting his hand, the sandy-blonde shook his head. "It was the only thing I could think of..."

After a moment of silent walking, they reached the truck, climbed in, and drove off to the Food Mart as Aldrick pulled a slightly crumpled uniform from his book bag. He then tenderly rubbed the burn, which was blistering, becoming shiny and gray, like silver. He was slightly thankful that Cid had actually worried about him.

To be continued...

* * *

Pretty short chapter, but it still makes me happy. Anyway, time for a **news alert**. I'm not going to update anytime soon, probably, because I need to work on a story for English. Once I'm done with that, I'll get back to writing this and The Past, so be patient.

Cid: What the Fuck?! I want me and Aldrick to get together already!

Byne: Don't worry. I fantasize about you enough.

Cid: True...but I don't think some of those ideas can be used in this story...

Byne:...Hush...


	4. A story of the past

I managed to get some free time to write this story. Sorry to all my readers, but I ended up going to my aunt's funeral a little while ago, puls I still have my other stories I'm working, but this was already half written, so I decided to finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

Stahn towered over his son, pure hatred and anger etched into his face. "What have I told you about calling me 'dad?'"

Aldrick's head was turned away, trying his best to avoid the glare. "I'm sorry...It just slipped..."

"You didn't answer my question. What have I told you about calling me 'dad?'"

"...You don't have a son anymore. Not since he died..."

A sneer formed on the 'father's face. "And what are you?"

Aldrick's eyes watered slightly, his body tensing. "...Just a fag who looks like your dead son..."

The sneer left, and was replaced with a scowl. "You sound like you believe otherwise."

Getting no response, the man drew back his fist, and then belted Aldrick in the eye, sending the teen to the ground. "I'll make you learn yet."

------------------

Aldrick awoke with a start, his back slightly sore from his awkward position on the couch. Straightening himself to become more comfortable, the teen stared at the television, which showed a commercial for pizza. Hearing his stomach growl, the teen picked up the phone and ordered a medium sausage pizza, then went into his bathroom, turning off the television along the way and passing a tear-away calendar that read _September 29_.

Taking off his pajama pants, Aldrick chanced a look in the mirror. Yes, his father had hit him. Had given him a black eye, too. Today was day four of being out of school from the shiner his father had given him, and it was almost healed enough for the teen to go back to school.

/Well, I guess that Stahn not being here is a plus...\ Aldrick thought as he took the bandages off his wrist, revealing lines of scabs from healing cuts. Grabbing his razor blade, he cut himself again, not even flinching as the sharp edge cut into his flesh and blood flowed from his veins into the sink.

Rinsing the razor blade clean, as well as washing the cuts, Aldrick quietly stared at his eye in his reflection, remembering his dream. He hated how he would sometimes dream about those events, but could never block them out. They always forced their way into his mind, into his dreams, causing nightmares and tears. He hated how he would wake up from a nightmare and feel where the tears had traveled down his face. So what if he was gay? That doesn't give his father the right to beat him...does it?

Leaving the bathroom, the gray-eyed teen placed the now clean cutting tool back in it's resting place beneath the mattress. Heading back to the bathroom, Aldrick turned on the shower and stepped into it. He let the warm water wash over his stiff muscles, relaxing in the warmth.

Done with his shower, the teen dried himself off and started wrapping new bandages onto his wrists, throwing away the old ones. Putting on some black boxers and a baggy pair of jeans, Aldrick tossed the towel in the corner of his bathroom, and went into his room to search of a shirt when he heard knocking at the door. Sighing, assuming it was the pizza, he went to the front door, saying "Thanks. If you wait a minute, I'll get the money." as he opened it.

"...What money?" Aldrick looked at the speaker, and was surprised to find Cid standing at the door, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy. What brings you here?"

Cid started to rummage through his bag, pulling out papers. "I figured that I would deliver Palazzo's work. The bastard could pretty much care less about who's absent, anyway."

Aldrick reached out to grab the papers, but froze when Cid, his tone cold and serious, asked "What happened?"

Blinking, Aldrick said "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Cid repeated himself. "What happened?"

The gray-eyed teen followed the gaze of Cid's sky blue eyes, and he retracted his hand as quickly as possible as he noticed the faint trace of red on the bandages. /Damn. I must have opened them without realizing it...\

"It's...it's nothing. I...I think you should go..." Aldrick tried shutting the door, but the lacrosse player easily held it open. The larger blonde stepped into the apartment, grabbed Aldrick's arm, and removed the wrappings from one of the wrists, revealing scabs and a fresh line of blood. "Who did this to you?"

"C-Cid! You're hurting me!" The tight grip Cid had on Aldrick loosened, but still held on firm enough so Aldrick couldn't run away. Once again, the larger blonde asked "Who did this to you?"

Aldrick looked away, and Cid immediately let go and went deeper into the home, the smaller teen quietly following, shame coving his face. They made their way to Aldrick's room, and Cid asked "Where?"

Lifting his arm weakly, Aldrick pointed to his bed. Cid went over and flipped the mattress up, revealing not only a razor blade, but a pile of money and two pictures. The pictures held different images. One was a woman by the ocean, her gray eyes shining in the light of the setting sun and a silver angel charm hanging from a chain on her neck. The other was of a boy, only nine or ten years old, playing in the surf of what appeared to be the same beach. Cid turned to Aldrick, saying only "What is all this?"

Aldrick walked over to the bed, and picked up the two pictures, a small smile on his face, but his eyes were blank. "Once, a few years ago, there was a boy. He was so happy. He was smart, had many friends, a mother who he thought the world of...everything seemed perfect for him."

Cid became confused, saying "What are you talking about?"

Aldrick continued as if the lacrosse player said nothing. "However, happiness is fleeting. The mother died of a brain tumor when the boy only thirteen, leaving him with his father. The father was devastated, turning to booze to drown his sorrows. The boy ended up moving around with his good for nothing father, losing his friends. For a few years, he worked to pay the bills and his father's bar tabs, saving as much as possible so when he's eighteen, he can get away from it all." Aldrick turned to Cid, his eyes still blank. "The boy still wants to get away...but can only wait until he's of age...it's so stressful, waiting for something like that when it seems like it'll never come..."

"Aldrick..."

Aldrick's eyes, while still blank, started to water as the teen approached the lacrosse player. "Why? Why can't I be happy like I used to be? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I...don't know..."

The gray-eyed teen started to sniffle, then cry as he grabbed onto Cid, burying his nose into the larger teen's chest. Cid, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his large arms around the crying teen, gently shushing him The pictures fell from Aldrick's hand, and the sun shone through the window and onto the picture of Aldrick's mother, illuminating the silver angel that sat on the woman chest.

* * *

Cid: Oh, Aldrick, you poor thing. Here, let me _comfort_ you.

Aldrick: Cid! Not in front of the readers...at least not yet...

Byne: Go get a room, you two...or at least a closet...-fantasizes- wow! Yes, you should get a closet. It would make a nice little oneshot later on :)

Anyways...yes, it might be awhile before I update on my stories...still...but, R&R. Please? It's really easy, I swear!


	5. Bravery

Yay for free time and spring break! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Aldrick quietly sat in the passenger's seat of Cid's truck as they drove off to a Halloween party. Cid was dressed like an airplane pilot, and Aldrick...well, he was a very unhappy moogle.

"Don't look so depressed. It's not fitting for a moogle." Cid said as he turned a corner.

Aldrick gave the 'pilot' a glare, than started to stare outside his window, thinking about how he got dragged into this mess.

--------------

_"I don't want to go, Cid." Aldrick had said as he sat in the lacrosse player's living room._

_"You need to get out more. This is the perfect chance." the older teen called from upstairs._

_"But it's not even Halloween."_

_"It's the week before. Close enough."_

_"This wasn't part of the deal."_

_"What deal?"_

_Aldrick let out a stressed sigh. "You said you would check for any new cuts, would check up on me, and occasionally make me leave my home. Nothing about a party."_

_"...Oh. Well, you're going anyway."_

_The gray-eyed teen hung his head in despair. "But...I don't have a costume..."_

_Cid now walked downstairs and into the living room, a moogle costume in his hands and dust bunnies on his shoulders. A cocky grin was plastered on his face. "That's what this is for."_

_Aldrick looked at the furry white suit, and shook his head. "I'm not wearing that."_

_"If you want me to stop bugging you, you will wear it."_

_Knowing the battle was lost, Aldrick got up and took the costume._

--------------

Aldrick blinked as he realized they had arrived. Cars seemed to create a line as far as the eye could see along the side of the street. Music blared from the house, shaking the leaves of nearby bushes and the glass in the windows.

"Cid, I really don't want to..." Aldrick said as he gave a worried glance to the house, and jumped a little as Cid nudged him.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad." After saying that, the lacrosse player got out of the truck, lit a cigarette, and headed to the house. After a deep breath, Aldrick quickly followed suit, sticking close to Cid as they entered the house.

The music had stopped, the DJ taking a small break to find another CD for the party-goers to listen to, and Aldrick was surprised that the house could hold so many people and not burst at the seams. Angels, demons, ninjas, pirates, celebrities, and many more different costumes were worn by the partiers, and Aldrick could even recognize a few familiar faces from school. Grabbing onto Cid's pilot jacket to make sure they didn't get separated, the gray-eyed teen looked up at the second floor landing as someone yelled, "Yo! Cid!" from up above.

Unable to pinpoint where exactly the voice came from, Aldrick continued to follow the lacrosse player, and eventually went upstairs and into a bedroom. There were four people already in the room, each one sporting an identical long, hooded black coat with matching gloves and boots. Aldrick couldn't help but scan his eyes over each person. The first one was extremely tall and looked like he could use a good meal, his hair a flaming red and spiked beyond reason. The next guy, the shortest of the four, was blonde and had large, sapphire blue eyes. The next one was blonde as well, his hair color almost exactly like Aldrick's sandy blonde, and had his shaped like a mullet. The final one, whose hair was a bluish silver, had his falling in front of his face, covering his right eye. They were all sitting around the room on whatever seats they could find, but the red-head got up and spoke first.

"Took ya long enough, Cid. I thought you'd never come." Aldrick could tell from his voice that this was the person who called Cid earlier, but was surprised when he bent down and put his face in Aldrick's, his emerald eyes examining the shorter teen. "I take it as this is Aldrick?"

Taking a long draft of his cigarette, Cid nodded while looking around the room. "Where's your ashtray?"

Pointing to the nightstand, the tall red-head continued to stare at Aldrick, who was starting to get uncomfortable. Finally, he smirked and offered his hand. "I'm Axel. The short one is Roxy, and the other two don't matter. Got it memorized?"

The short blonde boy groaned at this. "Axel, I told you not to call me that. My name is Roxas. Say it with me now. _Roxas_."

"Roxy!"

Putting his face in his hand, Roxas let out another groan, obviously defeated in his battle. This, however, allowed the guy with the mullet to say "Hey! We're important! Right, Zex?"

The emo-looking male just shrugged, causing the blonde to slump his shoulders and sigh. "You're not helping." This lead to another shrug from 'Zex.'

After shaking his head, the mullet-guy waved and gave a goofy smile. "I'm Demyx, and he's Zexion. Cid's said a lot about you, Aldrick."

The gray-eyed teen gave a look to Cid, who just turned away, muttering about having another cigarette. "What did he say, exactly?"

Axel sat on his bed, his smirk still present. "Oh, nothing much...well, 'cept that you're smart, stubborn, friendly, and surprisingly brave."

Aldrick's face quickly reddened, which deeply contrasted the white fur of his moogle costume. Axel started to laugh, but was interrupted by Roxas' elbow to his gut. Aldrick went to the open window, letting the cool air brush against his face to try and make the red recede as he watched the sun set.

"Axel" the gray-eyed teen could hear Demyx say.

"What? It's true. And the reaction was priceless."

A silence followed, where people and music could be heard outside the room. That silence, however, was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Aldrick turned and saw Cid digging into his pocket, retrieving the black ringing device and looking at the number. "It's Yuffie..."

"Shame her parents wouldn't let her come." Axel said offhandedly as Cid answered his phone, which he quickly handed to Aldrick, saying "She wants you...Something's wrong..."

Taking the phone, Aldrick could hear sniffling on the other end. "Yuffie?"

"Oh, Aldrick! I...I...I'm sorry! My mom told him! She didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Aldrick responded with "What are you talking about? You have to calm down for me to understand you..."

After a moment, Yuffie started to explain. "...Someone called here looking for you. The way I talk about you and Cid, my mom assumed you were at Cid's house..."

"Who called for me?"

The was a short silence. "...He said his name was Stahn..."

Fear pierced into Aldrick's heart. "What...?"

"...Mom said he sounded drunk...I'm so sorry..."

The gray-eyed teen shut the phone, disconnecting the call, and panicked. /He's trying to find me?! I did something to piss him off! But...Oh god! He's heading for Cid's house!\

"Cid, we need to get to your house now!" Aldrick said this, his voice filled with fear and panic, as he headed to the door, Cid following without a single question, knowing full and well that if Aldrick was panicking, there was something wrong.

Not even saying farewell to the four guys, the moogle and the pilot made their way through the crowd and to the truck. Quickly driving off, Aldrick noticed how the moon was starting to be covered by storm clouds, with thunder sounding in the distance.

---------------

The two teens made it to the older teen's house relatively quick, and Aldrick saw no trace of his father. They ran inside, only to be greeted by a short, plump woman, whom Aldrick assumed to be Cid's mother.

"Mrs. Highwind. Has anyone come by looking for me?" the gray-eyed teen asked, making Cid give him a confused look.

"Why, no. No one's come by since you two left."

"Good...then there's still time..."

Cid grabbed Aldrick's arm, saying "What's going on? I didn't ask anything before because there was a rush, but you can't leave me in the dark now."

Aldrick looked to the floor, quietly saying "...My father's coming..."

"Then why did we have to rush?"

Before the gray-eyed teen could say anything else, the sound of a car screeching to a halt, immediately followed by the crunch of metal breaking wood, could be heard from outside.

Mrs. Highwind, who had gone to the window, exclaimed "Some man just knocked over our mailbox!"

"Get out here, you fag! Now!" The man started to yell from outside.

Aldrick moved to the door, turning to Cid and saying "Please...stay inside...both of you..." before leaving and walking up to the man who was yelling; his father.

Holding a bottle in one hand and a rag in the other, Stahn sneered at his 'son.' "You thought you could hide it from me?"

"...Hide what?"

"The money under your bed."

Aldrick's eyes widened as Stahn stuffed the rag into the top of the bottle, reached into his pocket, and pulled out two pictures, both of which had been mostly burned. "You didn't deserve to touch these...you're nothing but a fag! My son and wife both died, and you have no right to have a picture of either of them!"

Grabbing at the pictures, Aldrick saw the trace of a silver angel charm on one of them. "No...no...that was...all I had of her..."

Sneering again, the drunk stared at the house. "So, this your fuckbuddy's house?"

As Aldrick said nothing, the man moved forward, drawing a lighter from his pocket. "I'm sure he'll burn up real good with the rest of his house."

The teen quickly stood in front of his father, his arms outstretched to bar the man's path.

"So, you think you can get in my way?"

Aldrick stared defiantly into his father's eyes. Stahn, not liking this, threw a punch to Aldrick's gut, causing the teen to double over onto the ground, gasping for breath. "Serves you right..."

As the man moved closer to the house, Aldrick got back up and got in his father's path once again, only to hear the front door open as Cid now came outside.

"Please, Cid! Don't come any closer!" the teen cried out as his father raised the alcohol bottle and brought it crashing down into the side of Aldrick's head.

The teen fell down, his vision blurring, as he felt the bottle break on his head and blood trickle down from a cut. He could hear Cid start to run forward, and Aldrick reached over and grabbed his father's leg, crying out "Cid, no! I'll hold him! Just, please, stay away! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Hearing the running stop, Aldrick gripped the leg he grabbed tighter, only to hear a chuckle. "So, you think a fag like you can stop me?" Sudden pain started to shoot up the teen's back as Stahn repeatedly stomped on his back, until, after what seemed like forever, Aldrick passed out.

--------------

Aldrick woke up lying on his back, staring at a grey metal ceiling. /What...happened? I know I was at Cid's...and then...!\

Sitting up immediately, the gray-eyed teen cried out "Cid!", only to lie back down due the pain in his head and back.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly like that, you idiot." someone nearby said. Aldrick turned his head slowly, and saw not only that the 'room' he was in was tiny, but Cid was next to him, along with what looked like a medical worker.

"Where am I?"

"An ambulance. That bastard hurt you pretty bad."

"Where is he?"

"After you went unconscious, I tackled him to the ground, and the police showed up. My mom had called them when you went outside. He's on his way to the police station."

"So, you and your mom..."

A small laugh escaped from the lacrosse player. "We're fine. It's you that got hurt."

Turning his head away a little, Aldrick said "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. That was pretty brave. Fucking stupid, but brave."

There was a short silence, before Cid asked "Is what your father said true?"

Aldrick looked at Cid with confusion and asked "What?"

"Are you really gay?"

A new pain made itself known in Aldrick; a pain in his heart. "Yes...you must hate me now..."

"You're wrong..."

Aldrick looked right into Cid's eyes, and could see the sincerity in the older teen's sky blue orbs. A smile escaped the grey-eyed teen as the moonlight shone through the ambulance window, making the metal interior shine a bright silver hue.

To be continued...

* * *

This leads to big questions. What will happen now between Cid and Aldrick? Where will Aldrick go now that he's homeless? How will everything work out?! ...Guess you'll just have to wait and find out...eventually. Still working on that story for english... 


	6. Lunch and blood types?

After around two months of nothing, my writer's block is lifted! Yay! Plus the fact that I finished exams and will be graduating this thursday. So, with that out of the way, on with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do have a neat little Cid keychain :D

* * *

Aldrick, dressed in his work uniform, quietly hummed to himself, which was pretty pointless as the vacuum cleaner he was using drowned out the soft tune. Smiling to himself, the teen was suddenly confused as the appliance cut dead. 

"I don't think I turned it off..." Following the cord, Aldrick could only wince as he noticed the end of the power cord being held in the hand of a slightly agitated Cid in a mechanics uniform and grease patches on his face.

"What are you doing?" the mechanic asked, causing the gray-eyed teen wince again. After the whole ordeal with his father, Aldrick was allowed to be emancipated from the drunkard, and Mrs. Highwind and her son offered the teen a place to live. Aldrick said maybe after he earned some money, but Cid immediately told him that he didn't have to pay to live with him.

The smaller teen quietly said "Well...I don't want to just mooch off of you and your mother..."

Dropping the cord, Cid walked over and bopped Aldrick on the top of the head, a cocky smirk on his face. "We invited you. It's not mooching. Besides, you don't have to do anything."

Aldrick nodded and smiled, and Cid walked upstairs to his room, saying "I reek and am going to shower. Mom should be in in a few minutes."

As soon as the teen heard the door shut, he heard the front door open, and in walked Mrs. Highwind with grocery bags in her arms. "I swear, that son of mine can be so frustrating. I asked him to help, and he complains that he stinks and runs off. Oh, hello Aldrick."

Waving to her, Aldrick put the vacuum away, not wanting to get a scolding from Mrs. Highwind, either. As he closed the closet door, he could hear the doorbell ring, and sighed. "I swear, if it's another person from school to check up on me..." Yes, word had gotten around, and quite quickly, too(cause we all know how fast gossip travels in high school). Multiple people had come to visit, only to say things like 'Did it hurt?' or 'I'm so sorry for you'. The teen had a high patience, but it was starting to wear thin.

Opening the door, but not paying attention to the person behind it, he quickly said "Yes, it hurt, it's nice that you're sorry, and no, you can't look at the bruises."

"Uh...Aldrick? I'm not one of those people..."

Now that he was actually paying attention, he caught the short blonde hair and sapphire eyes of the person, and immediately recognized the teen.

"Oh, sorry Roxas."

Putting on a pouty face(which even Aldrick had to admit was pretty cute), the even shorter teen said "You should be. Especially after not telling me."

Tilting his head to the side, the gray-eyed teen just let out a "What?"

"Why didn't you say anything about it? It's only three days away!"

Remembering it was the eleventh of November, and adding three to it, Aldrick quietly groaned. "It's not something I prefer people to make a big deal out of..."

"But it's your birthday! How could you not want people to make a deal out of it!"

Quietly shushing the sapphire-eyed teen, Aldrick said "Because, then people buy me gifts, and they don't need to spend money on me."

"So what's your point?"

"That, and I have to go to work at two..."

Getting a small glare from Roxas, the shorter teen said "Well, too bad. I'm taking you to lunch, since I have my license and Axel's car. You can walk to work afterwards, cause the place we're going to is close by it. And you're going to go, otherwise, I'll tell Cid about the fourteenth."

Hanging his head in defeat, the gray-eyed teen started to head inside, saying "Alright, alright. Let me go tell Mrs. Highwind and put on my shoes..."

Grabbing his shoes from by the door, Aldrick walked into the living room and found the mother of Cid watching a soap opera, her eyes watering and she held a box of tissues. "I'm going out to lunch, okay?"

Sniffling, Mrs. Highwind nodded, only saying "Just go tell Cid, otherwise he'll worry... No, Enrique! Don't sleep with that whore! You know it's Rachel who loves you!"

Giggling to himself, Aldrick slipped his shoes on and headed upstairs, knocking on the mechanic's bedroom door. "Cid? You still in the shower?"

Quietly walking in after getting no response, the teen looked around the room, taking it in for the first time. Yes, it was his first time actually seeing it, which, in Aldrick's mind, was pretty sad, considering his own room was right across the hall. The wall's, painted a dark blue, were covered with posters with lacrosse as their theme, and a large queen bed was centered against the back wall between the two windows. Stepping into the room, the teen could hear the shower running, and Aldrick took it as his chance to look around some more.

Not surprised to see a television with a Playstation 2 hooked up to it, the gray-eyed teen moved on to the dresser, which had a few bottles of cologne and a couple sticks of deodorant on it, along with a picture.

Picking up the picture and looking at it closer, Aldrick almost mistook it for Cid, but then realized that the man was too old to be the lacrosse player. /Must be his dad...looks just like him...\

"Uh...what are you doing..."

Aldrick dropped the picture onto the dresser, and looked up in shock to find Cid...in only a towel.

Blushing profusely at the sight of the older teen's muscular, which was still damp and shiny from the shower, to the strong legs and bulky forearms, Aldrick squeaked out "Roxas..."

Raising an eyebrow, Cid asked "Why'd you just squeak?"

Placing his hand over his eyes in embarrassment, Aldrick tried to calm himself down. /Now, it's going to be okay. All you have to do is speak in a tone **below a dog whistle**...\

After a second, but not removing his hand, the shorter teen quickly said "Roxas is taking me to lunch, and I'll be back after that and I go to work. Bye." And with that, the teen left the room, closing the door and leaning against for a second to try and not looked so embarrassed.

With that, almost like it was planned, Mrs. Highwind walked by to go into her room, a cocky smirk on her face, one that Aldrick thought was reminiscent of Cid, and said "Happy early birthday..."

Flabbergasted, Aldrick just walked outside and got into the red mustang that Roxas had borrowed from Axel, and left with the other blonde as he tried to figure out what Mrs. Highwind was trying to do.

----------------------

"So, what's your blood type?"(1)

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" They had just finished their meals, subs from subway, and out of the blue, Roxas seemed to want to know more about Aldrick, and decided to ask a question, only to get the older teen obviously confused.

"What's your blood type? If you answer, I'll answer a question you ask me. We'll do it like that, 'kay?

"...Okay. I'm A. What's Cid's blood type?"

"O...I think...no, it's B. Want to know mine?"

"Um...not really...why did you want to know mine, anyway?"

"I read somewhere that your blood type can determine your personality...and it's kinda right. Okay...your favorite food?"

"Pizza. You?"

"Sea-salt ice cream. Yum. Favorite music?"

"I listen to whatever. I don't really have a favorite. Ummm...favorite movie?"

"Brokeback Mountain(2). Your's?

"Mine's...wait. 'Brokeback Mountain'?"

"Answer my question first."

"Fine. Cursed. Are you...?"

Roxas cocked his head a little. "Am I what?"

Aldrick couldn't seem to help but ask. "...Gay?"

"Yep. You?"

Mentally sighing, Aldrick quickly answered. "Yes."

"Thought so."

"What do you mean 'thought so'?"

"Axel has extremely powerful gaydar. So, got anyone you like?"

"Not really..."

"Not even Cid?"

The gray-eyed teen's heart seemed to spasm at the mention of Cid. "N-No, of course not...wait, that was two questions."

"Sorry. You can ask two."

"How'd you find out my birthday?"

"IF we bug Zexion enough, he can find out just about anything."

"You aren't going to tell Cid about it...are you?"

"No. Oh, careful, it's almost two."

Looking up at the clock on the wall of the restaurant, and noticing it was five minutes to two, Aldrick quickly ran out the door, saying "Sorry! I'll talk to you again!"

Roxas smiled and waved, only to notice a very tall, very thin person in a black hoodie, with the hood up, of course, get up from a different table and sit across from him, saying "You know, he opened up pretty quickly to you."

Roxas smiled a little wider. "Of course, he trusts me. Now, take off the hood before someone calls the police because you look suspicious."

Taking off the hood, the man's wild red mane of hair fluffed out, and his emerald eyes were shining brightly. "You know, Roxy, it's amazing, the things you can get people to talk about."

As the two started to play footsies with each other, Roxas let out a small sigh as he pulled out his cell phone. "I told you not to call me that."

"Who're you calling?"

"Cid."

The feet stopped playing, and Axel stared. "You're not going to tell him..."

Smiling as he looked though the numbers on his phone, he simply said "Don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Who do you think told Zexion?"

-----------------

Aldrick, worn out from work and walking home, quietly slipped in the front door and locked it, hoping Cid wouldn't yell at him for not calling for a ride home, considering it was 7:30.

Taking off his shoes, and being thankful tomorrow was Sunday, he walked upstairs and into his room, planning on taking his shower the next morning. He flopped down on his bed, only to wince as he landed on something. Turning on his light, he noticed a small, and now slightly smooshed box, that sat on his bed, with a piece of paper nearby. Opening the box, he gasped as he looked upon a necklace with a small, silver angel hanging from it. Looking at the paper, Aldrick smiled as a tear rolled down his face.

_Sorry, but I knew about your birthday. It's a little early, but, after what you've been through recently, I think it calls for it. I know it's not the exact one your mother wore, but...it's the closest I could find. Oh, and don't think you're getting off that easy. I know you didn't get a ride home, so expet to get yelled at._

_-Cid_

Smiling, Aldrick took a pencil from his nightstand, and scribbled a small message on the back. He then opened his door, and shoved the note under Cid's door, then proceeded to bed.

------------

Cid, who had been waiting for Aldrick to get home, quickly snatched up the note and read the back, only to smirk and roll his eyes.

_You misspelled 'except'_

_-Aldrick_

* * *

(1) The whole Japanese blood type personality thing. Wiki it. It's actually pretty interesting. 

(2) I can so see Roxas and Axel watching this together...or am I the only one?

Yay! I'm not dead! Now, review, please! It'll still give that warm, fuzzy feeling inside that I know you want.


	7. Rainstorm

Wow, call me butter cause I'm on a roll! -dodges bricks- What? Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...cause if I did, Cid fans would probably hurt me...

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Cid asked, or rather, whined, to Aldrick as they drove to the mall.

"Your mother wanted you to wear something nice for Christmas. I believe she wanted you to go out and buy pants and a shirt."

"...But why are _we_ doing this?"

Aldrick couldn't help but smile. "Your mother doesn't trust you alone. Something about 'that son of mine would grab the first thing he saw. Maybe you can try and get him to get something nice.' Or, something like that."

Rolling his eyes, Cid pulled into the parking lot for the mall, searching for a parking place, as Aldrick felt his angel charm through his windbreaker. Since he got it, he had never taken it off except to shower, and was growing more and more fond of it as time went by.

Finally parking, the two teens got out of the car. Aldrick, surprised the weather wasn't colder, took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, which caused a laugh from Cid. "What? It was colder around winter where I lived last."

"Really? Where'd you live?"

"Twilight Town."

Nodding in response, Cid quickly pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, and as he lit up, Aldrick noticed something around the lacrosse player's neck.

"...Are you wearing your goggles?"

Blowing out smoke, Cid grinned. "Of course! If I didn't wear them, I would feel like something's missing."

Aldrick smiled as he shook his head, and noticed they had finally reached the entrance to the department store. "Looks like you have to put it out."

"So it seems." Taking one last puff out of the cancer stick, Cid threw the butt into the outside ashtray, and the two teens stepped inside...right into the perfume department.

Aldrick immediately scrunched his face as the combination of about fifty different perfumes assaulted his nasal cavity. Quickly rushing through it, with Cid close behind, he made his way into the men's department.

Taking in a few deep breaths of fresh air, Cid laughed as he said "Was it really that bad?"

"...You have no idea..."

Chuckling to himself, Cid sifted through dress shirts, to which Aldrick always stuck out his tongue in disgust. One shirt actually made Aldrick burst out laughing, causing Cid to ask "What's wrong with this one?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Aldrick could only say "You can't pull off pink...trust me."

Getting fed up with searching, he said "Fine! You find something!"

The gray-eyed teen started his search, and stopped when he found a sky blue button-up shirt. /This would go great with his eyes...Stop that!\ After his own mental scolding, he handed the shirt over to the lacrosse player. "That should be good. I say get some dark pants to go with it, and you should be fine."

Sighing out of relief, Cid took the shirt and headed over to the pants, quickly finding a pair of black dress slacks. "Alright, I'll go try these on. Oh, and hold onto these for me." Cid took off his goggles and tossed them to the teen. The throw went over Aldrick, so he jumped and grabbed them, only to have his necklace catch on one of the clothing racks and break off his neck, and the teen watched as it fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Bending down to pick it up, he immediately noticed that the clasp had broken.

"Take to the jewelry place. They should be able to fix it. And while you're there, I'll try these on." Cid said in a calm voice.

Nodding, with the broken necklace in one hand and Cid's goggles in the other, Aldrick left the older teen and headed over to the jewelry department, and met with the woman at the counter. Her short black hair bounced and heart-shaped face seemed to radiate happiness. Her name tag read 'Rinoa'.

"How can I help you today?"

Aldrick placed the necklace on the counter, and Rinoa looked carefully at the clasp. "Hmm...looks like you caught it on something...but it should be an easy fix. Wait one moment."

As the woman walked away, Aldrick browsed the selection they had out of boredom, when he eyes rested on a charm of two crossed lacrosse sticks. The teen's mind immediately thought of Cid. /Technically, I didn't get him a Christmas present yet...\

"Here you go!" Rinoa said happily as she handed Aldrick the necklace and a receipt. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Taking another moment to think, Aldrick nodded and pointed out the lacrosse themed charm. "I want that."

Taking out her keys, she opened the display case and pulled out the charm, along with a chain, and placed them in a bag as Aldrick replaced his necklace. Handing the teen the bag and another receipt, Aldrick paid the woman and started to head back to the men's department when he ducked down after an extremely large bang.

"Alright, we'll do this quick and easy. Stay calm, and do what we say, and you just might walk out of here with all your body parts." It was a woman's voice who said this, and Aldrick could only think one thing. /They're robbing the store?!\

"Everyone stay where you are. Any movement might not go over well." This voice was an older man.

Aldrick's mind was screaming at the teen to do what the man said and stay still, but his body decided 'let's move towards Cid, since I can't see them, they obviously can't see me.'

His head cursing his feet, Aldrick quietly shifted through the clothing racks, and was almost to the men's department when he reached the aisle. The one piece of open area where they had the best chance to see him, but, by the sounds of it, there were only two people, and they were by the front of the store.

Heading into the back, and after taking a deep breath, Aldrick tried to quickly dash across, only to hear a "Hey! You! Stop where you are!" Stopping in fear, the teen stood up and looked at who called him out, only to see a young man in black, a stocking over his head. /So...there were three people? Damn...I should've stayed still.\

The young burglar sauntered over, gun in hand, demanding "Give me the bag and your necklace."

Aldrick clutched the bag and his necklace in the same hand, shaking his head. "No...this is a present for someone...and this was a present for me...you won't have them." he said quietly.

The young man stopped walking, but still had his gun trained on the teen. "What was that?"

"...You won't have them..."

"I see. Then I'm sorry to say goodbye. Well, not really."

Aldrick closed his eyes, heard a bang, and started to fall...to his right/But...he shot me...didn't he?\ As he landed, Aldrick barely opened his eyes, seeing the blur of the young man, then two more blurs coming up to him.

"You dumbass! You screwed us up!" The woman's voice from earlier.

"I knew you shouldn't have had a gun. Now we have to get out of here."

As they left, Aldrick could hear the young man call out "You got lucky, Chickenwuss!"

Sitting up and patting himself down, Aldrick found no blood, no hole, no pain. But...didn't he get shot at? Looking to his left, the blood drained from his face as he saw Cid facedown on the ground, a pool of blood growing larger from beneath him.

"Cid!!!" Aldrick cried as he rushed over to his fallen friend and turned him over, revealing the gunshot wound and a smirking Cid.

"Heh...you idiot...why didn't you give up the stuff..."

"It's special to me! Please be okay!" Taking off his jacket, Aldrick used it as a type of bandage, and placed it over the wound, applying pressure to stem the flow of blood.

Cid face winced as pressure came onto the wound, but his smirk was still there. "Damn...that really hurts..."

"Cid! Please, stay with me!"

A little chuckle escaped the older teen. "I'm okay...but...a little tired...I'm just gonna...take a small nap..."

"No, Cid! Stay awake! Please!"

Closing his eyes, Cid's body suddenly went limp, and Aldrick's hands left the wound and went to Cid's face, smearing blood. "Cid, wake up. Please. Wake up! I need you, Cid! Wake up! If you don't, I'll start cutting myself again! I don't want you to leave me! Cid!!"

Cid didn't move, and Aldrick started to cry as the paramedics came and put Cid on a stretcher. Aldrick stayed by Cid's side as they left the department store. It had started to rain, but the gray-eyed teen didn't care. As Cid was put in the ambulance, Aldrick started to follow, only to be stopped by the EMT. "Are you a family member?"

Catching a glimpse of the name Leon from the name tag, Aldrick shook his head. "But I'm his friend. I need to get on there with him."

The EMT shook his head, his brown hair matted down from the rain. "I'm sorry, but only family members and spouses can ride in the ambulance."

Aldrick's heart seemed to break. "But he's special to me! How would you feel if your best friend was shot and they didn't want to let you ride with him!? Are you that heartless!?"

A look of pity and remorse crossed over the EMT's ice-colored eyes, but he shook is head. "I'm sorry, but it's protocol."

Aldrick tried to get in anyway, but was stopped as two police officers held him back. The doors to the ambulance closed, and the vehicle drove off.

Once the police officers had let go, Aldrick fell to his knees and into a puddle, the rain beating on his head as thunder boomed above. Gripping his bag and Cid's goggles tightly, Aldrick stood up and ran. He ran as fast as he could towards the hospital, and made his way into the emergency room lobby. Dripping wet, he walked up to the front desk saying "Cid...Highwind..." as he tried to catch his breath.

The receptionist looked at her papers, saying "He's in critical condition, and they're working on him now."

Nodding, Aldrick went into the waiting area. Placing the bag with Cid's Christmas gift in it on the seat next to him, he clutched Cid's goggles tightly, praying to whatever higher power, be it man or woman, big or small, to save Cid.

To be continued...

* * *

Wait for the next chapter before you yell at me for Cid getting shot...please? I don't wann get hurt...I have a low pain tolerance...

Anyways, yes, Leon is an EMT...basically a doctor...I'll hint and LeonxCloud later on, don't you worry. Review, please!


End file.
